Shield of Arrav
Details Walkthrough Talk to Reldo, located in Varrock's library, in Varrock Castle. Ask him about a quest and he will tell you there's a book on something in the library. You have to now search all the book cases until you find the book. When you've found it, read or skim through it. In this quest, you get to join a gang. You can either join the Phoenix Gang or the Black Arm Gang. It's up to you which gang you want to join as you will get the same reward no matter what gang you join. Phoenix Gang: To join the Phoenix Gang, after you've read the book, talk with Reldo and ask him where you can find the Phoenix Gang. He doesn’t know, but he says the fur trader Baraek might. Baraek is located in the centre of Varrock. He buys and sells furs. Talk to him and ask about the Phoenix Gang. He will want you to give him 20 coins for info. Give him 20 coins, and he will tell you it is located in the southeast corner of Varrock. The hideout is near the southeast corner of Varrock. It is a bit south of the rune shop. Look for a red exclamation mark (!) on your map to find the hideout. When you've found the red exclamation mark, you will see a ladder. Climb down it to enter the Phoenix Gang's hideout. Inside the hideout, talk to Straven. If you ask to join, he will mention the Varrock Herald newspaper. This is a cover up. There should be an option that you can tell him that you know who he is, that he is part of the Phoenix Gang. If this option isn't there, go back to Baraek and redo that part. Straven will want you to kill Johnny the Beard. He is located in Varrock's Blue Moon Inn. This is near the south entrance of Varrock. It is a bar. Go inside the bar and find Johnny the Beard and kill him. He will drop a report which Straven wants. Grab it and bring it back to him. When he's taken it, you will become a Phoenix Gang member and can enter the hideout. Look around for a chest inside the hideout to find one half of the Shield of Arrav. Black Arm Gang: To join the Black Arm Gang, talk to the Tramp located near the south entrance of Varrock. Ask him what’s down the alley, and he’ll tell you that it’s the Black Arm Gang’s hideout. Go down the alley and enter the building. Look for a woman named Katrine and talk to her. Tell her you know about her gang and that you won't give your source. Tell her to prove that you're trustworthy and she will give you a task to join her gang. Katrine wants you to steal the Phoenix Gang's stuff. She wants 2 of their crossbows. However, you will need a partner or friend to join the Phoenix Gang for this part of the quest. When your partner/friend has joined the Phoenix Gang, he/she will be given a key. Ask for this key. When you have it, go to the Phoenix Gang's hideout outside. Look for a door that is locked. When you've found it, use the key with the door and climb up the ladder. You will have to kill the Phoenix Gang member on this floor. Kill him and take 2 Phoenix crossbows. When you've gotten 2, go back to Katrine, and you will become a member of the Black Arm Gang. Go upstairs in the hideout and look for a chest, which contains one half of the Shield of Arrav. Finishing Up: You will have to give your half of the shield to your friend/partner, or your friend/partner will have to give his/her half of the shield to you. Whoever has all of the sides of the shield has to take them to the Curator in Varrock's museum, which is north of the east bank. Talk to the Curator and he will give you 2 certificates. Find your partner/friend and give him/her one of the certificates. Then, go find the king in Varrock Castle and talk to him. He will take your certificate and give you 600 coins. When you've done this, you will have finished the Shield of Arrav. An alternative to the above If you don't trust your friend, instead of trusting someone with both shield halves, trade your half for their half. Then search your gang's chest again to get your half back. Take the shield to the curator, drop the extra certificate, and go to the king. Reward * 1 Quest Point. * 600 coins. You have to give the other certificate to the person who helped you. Category:Quests